


Bangs and Buns

by Girlsarenice



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Home Haircuts, REALLY soft Wraith, Renee is soft, soft wraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlsarenice/pseuds/Girlsarenice
Summary: Renee's hair has grown quite long since becoming a legend, and she wants to do something about it.
Kudos: 10





	Bangs and Buns

Renee settled down with her legs crossed on the ground where the laptop sat. She took a few glances around her new room and sighed softly at the blank walls. She’d lived in the legends’ dorms for a few months now and the only personal belongings she had was her knife, scarf, and the boots she’d bought in a second hand shop. She’d had some welcoming gifts from some of the other legends when she moved in without any boxes of belongings, like the soft, light blue cotton shorts from Anita, the Mirage t-shirt from, well, Elliot; it was a little big on her though. But Renee didn’t mind, it was a nice change from her jumpsuit. She set the fistful of hair elastics that she’d borrowed from Ajay down next to her knee and pushed her wet hair out of her face as her hands hovered above the keyboard of the laptop she borrowed from Makoa.

During matches, Renee’s hair had been getting in the way and costing her some good shots and victories. It was after almost getting her squad killed earlier in the day did she decide to do something about it. The voices had fussed at her to shave it all off, but she didn’t want to be stared at for her hair as opposed to her talent at like when she first came to compete in the games. Once she finally got the voices to calm down, she tried to think of some of the words she’d heard the other legends use when talking about their hair, Ajay and Makoa called the mounds of hair on their heads, “buns,” Anita and Elliot talked about “fades,” and Elliot had also mentioned something called “bangs.” All of these words were familiar to her but she couldn’t quite visualize them.

Renee chewed on her lip as she thought about what to search. She typed out “bun with bangs,” and hit enter, quietly scrolling through the images and then decided she liked the buns and the bangs. Her knife, sitting a few feet away by her boots, caught her attention suddenly. She quietly crawled over, grabbed the knife, and then stood and slipped to the bathroom the legends shared. Standing in front of the mirror, the legend grasped the front of her hair and slowly sawed at it with the blade, barely glancing at the strands of black hair that fell on the floor and in the sink. When she looked up at the uneven cut that still covered her eyes, a soft giggle escaped her lips and she blew one of the longer strands out of her face.

 _“It looks, **bad** ,”_ a voice in her head rang, accompanied by murmurs of both agreement and not.

“I know,” Renee whispered, forcing an amused grin back so only the corners of her mouth lifted. She remembered some of the pictures had longer strands on the side of the bangs, and grabbed a couple more strands on either side and cut those an inch or two longer, then swept a little to each side so she could see. They were still uneven, the strands on the right side of her face gracing the top of her jaw while the strands on the left fell to just under her cheekbone.

Renee crinkled her nose with a tilt of her head, "I like it though," she decided with a grin and proudly scampered back to her room and spent the next few hours learning to put her hair in a bun, anxiously waiting for the match later in the week.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time doing something like this! Compliments and criticisms are greatly appreciated!  
> I feel like Renee's voices aren't mean to loud all the time, maybe just bad days every so often! :)


End file.
